Rehabilatating a faillen angel
by daniellethedreamer
Summary: EVERYONE!PLEASE READ THIS!(OR NOT)
1. Chapter 1

**Rehabilating a _faillen_ angel**

 **newbie author's note:**

 **this is my first story so my grammar is really REALLY sucks and some are a typographical errors _.AND if you want to criticize or complain in my story,this story,and soon to be the story of ours(our community)i will accept that's all**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

 **P.S:this was all about the characters in Gabriel dropout and there's a OC(Other Character)** **^_^**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Gabriel was lucky because if the dog won't show on her house her sister Zelel-chan will discipline her and and Zelel-chan,herself,will rehabilated gabriel.**

 **"phew she's gone"gabriel said with a smile while petting the dog**

 **"yeah your'e really lucky gab"vigne sigh**

 **"well that's good for you gab-chan ^_^ but someone who isn't happy about it"raphael says. the red-haired sulking in the corner "i thought it was really an evil plan to humiliate her but IT WAS RUINED BY THAT STUPID DOG!"she shouted!**

 **"well bad for you satania,but..."gabriel says,continuing her video games.**

 **"but...?"vigne says with a a confused look**

 **"Zelel-san is too smart,she can find ways to rehabilate gabriel"raphael says with a stern look on those two devils**

 **Satania has been lightened"REALLY?!well i hope that zelel find a way to rehabilate gabriel,nyahahahaHAHA!*HUK***

 **gabriel hit her.**

 **"Shut up,you mongrel your'e too loud"gabriel says in annoyance**

 **Gabriel is nervous that her older sister will find a way to discipliner her...**

* * *

 **YEY!THE PROLOGUE HAS BEEN FINISHED! ^_^ GUYS IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO SAY FEEL FREE TO WRITE IT,AS I SAY EARLIER ,I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT IT, WELL GOODBYE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the day that my sister find a way

Gabriel's pov:

I can't sleep nor concentrate on my game. I'm still bothered that my sister will find a way just to discipline me.

"Gab"

I I've never noticed she's here "get up gab, you're gonna be late in school" she says but I don't want to go in school, I just want to play here all day "no, I'm just staying here and play my videogames and school sucks" I told her and there was a dark aura around her and says "You're going to school " so I nodded vigorously and her dark aura has been banished and replace a smile "well see you in school gab" and then she leaved. I sigh in relief and wear my usual school uniform with my pink hoodie and after that I leaved. While I'm walking I saw a tall guy, and he got looks but….he's lost like it was his first time to come here and then he continue walking then a truck was coming to his direction.

So I run towards him and push him to the edge but he suddenly grab my hand and we stumbled and worse I was top on him so I immediately get up and he also did the same "thanks for saving me and sorry because I didn't see the truck that coming this way" he says with an apologetic look and I said to him" no problem, but this your first time here? you seems lost.""well, yeah and I'm looking for this school" he give me a piece of paper and the name of my school was written there so I tell him that he's gonna follow me because I'm also studying on that boring school. When we arrived in school, he looks stunned so I went to my classroom and yeah I leave him there since there are too many people around him and I don't want to bothered him. I sit next to vigne and asks her if I can copy her homework but she refuses. "gab I won't let you to copy my homework but I can teach you to solve your homework"she says and she teach me how to answer the question and I finish it on time .then sensei start talking "before we start our lesson I want to introduce your new classmate,please come in"then the guy I save earlier come in front and introduce himself "I'm Joshua Hirabayashi Red, pleased to be your acquaintance" then he finds a vacant seat but he finds me and our eyes meet. He flashes a smile on me then sit on vacant seat in front of vigne.

Then the bell rings, its break time then he come near me and said"can I join you?"so I nodded and sit near me and I asks him "why do you choose here to study?even you don't know where is the place is." _that was straightforward,i'm really curios about him_ but he laugh "I didn't come here to study ,I'm here because I have a mission"then I felt uneasy"w-what mission?" _dammit why I'm stuttering?_ "well,there a _faillen_ angel here, and her sister wants her to discipline her but she can't stay to the human earth so she ordered me to discipline her imouto,want to know her name?"he smirks and I felt the my uneasiness increase, I've been start sweating and he whispers right in my ear "Gabriel Tenma White"with his very husky voice makes me blushed. _crap I'm doomed!_

 **Newbie author's note:**

 **Well that's a very long chapter,my grammar sucks so I'm sorry for that well if you want something to say feel free to write it well that's all see you guys in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the fallen angel, the demon, and Another angel?!

Josh pov:

After I whispered Gabriel i saw her face was red, like a tomato to be exact. _She's a goddamn cute ^_^._

"gab wanna come in cafeteria? oh you're the new student our class? joshua right?" the girl with the short black hair had been notice me so I replied to her "yeah but you can call me josh and your…?" "I'm Vignette April Tsukinose but you can call me vigne ^_^" she introduce herself then she look Gabriel with the introduce-yourself look.

"I'm G-Gabriel Tenma W-white" she stutters then her face began to be red again."nice to meet you vigne and…."I look Gabriel and smirked "you too Gabriel-san" ."since you're new here josh-kun and you are our new friend now, maybe you want to join us to eat in cafeteria" vigne says so I nodded. _When we arrived from the cafeteria we sit with the red-headed girl and with white haired and she has a cross-shaped clip- wait she looks familiar I've seen her somewhere_. Vigne, gabriel, and the red-haired girl ordered of what we gonna eat today's lunch. "well what's your name? you're the new student in gab's class right?"she starts with an innocent smile, _with that innocent smile, cross-shaped clip…wait_ "Raphael-san?!"I shouted 0_0 then she give me an gentle laugh and says "oh my, you have an sharp memory Joshua-kun" zelel-san never mentioned that Raphiel was here "well Joshua-kun why are you here?"she asks. I whispered "well I'm here to rehabilitate tenma-san". Raphiel-san was shocked and then she smiled "oh, so you're the one who rehabilitating Gabriel huh" so I slowly nodded and speak "can we keep it as a secret? Raphiel-san?" then she laugh again "of course Joshua-kun, I won't tell to anyone" she gave me a reassuring smile. Then the three arrived with the trays with foods that they ordered and vigne-san gave me an udon so I thanked for the food she gave me. Too plain but I remain still silent and eat that. Vigne-san breaks the silence "josh-kun where do you live? You seems it was your first time here in Japan" am I that obvious?!0_0 so I said "well, yeah I came from other countr-" Gabriel cut off and says "he came from heaven, and yes he's an angel too" vigne and the red-head one was surprised. What a straightforward!."an angel?!"vigne startled. "well I can explain-""NYAHAHAHAHA so you're an angel huh? Well be prepared CAUSE I Satania Kurimizawa Mcdowell, the future great archdemon will destroyed all of angels NYAHAHAHA" the red-haired girl said so she was a demon,what a loud demon.

then I tell to vigne that I will explain later to her after school. The bell rings and all of the students was leaving, so hurried to go in the front gate and I see vigne, Gabriel, Satania and Raphiel-san and waved them then I explain to vigne-san while we were walking and of course she was shocked, _again_ , and then she speaks "if you're gonna rehabilitate Gabriel, where are you gonna stay?" 0_0 _shoot! I never think about that…_ "well vigne-san can I stay at your apartment until I finished my mission here?" I asks her but she refuses "gomene josh-kun I can't let you stay in my apartment, may they think that w-were couple" her face was flushed. _poor me…_ "but ask Gabriel, maybe she will let you stay in her apartment?"she suggests. My face was beamed. (─‿‿─).I hold her hand and asked "can I stay with you in your apartment tenma-san?, i'll do anything just let me stay in your apartment or I will share the half of my stipends to you"I begged.

 **Newbie author's note**

 **THAT'S A VERY VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER AGAIN BUT I HOPE ALL YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. ^_^ WELL I ALWAYS SAYS IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO SAY,FEEL FREE TO WRITE OR COMMENT AND I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT IT ^_^.THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND SEE YOU GUYS IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gabriel pov:

I don't know what would I choose if I let stay him or reject him then I look him direct to his eyes _well I think he's a good guy and he not look strict_ *sigh*"sure, you can stay but we have condition"then his face look full of happiness and excitement."see you tomorrow gab and good luck josh-kun" "see you at school tomorrow gab-chan and Joshua-kun"vigne and raphiel says and leaved. Now hirabayashi(Joshua) was humming and when we arrived at my apartment I noticed his hands were still in mine ."hirabayashi your hands…." I said to him and he look to his hands and he notice it then he immediately let go his hands. I grab my key and I unlocked the entered and he was shocked "you're really a _fail_ len angel"but I just ignored him and open my laptop and play.

Joshua pov:

Wha…WHAT A MESS! _she is really a faillen angel_ I sigh and start cleaning her room or _our_ room, while I'm cleaning I just think what's the reason she has become a fallen angel "giving up?"tenma-san just let out some words and make me surprised "huh?"I questioned."vigne tried to rehabilitates me even tapris but none of them succeed so do you"she says that while she playing "so do you think it's useless even your sister finds someone just to rehabilitate you?well bad for you because I'm not giving up easily just you'll see" I said it with a determination and that make her paused a little then she smirks and continue what she's doing. _Geez she's really stubborn but that what's make her cute_ (¬‿¬).after cleaning the mess I went to the kitchen and open her refrigerator…and its also mess! so I have no choice to clean it,then good thing she had some here an onion, potato, and carrots so I think I'll make curry and I just buy some meat and some ingredients.

 _ **A few hours later**_

"Oi Gabriel! dinner's ready!"I shouted."yeah,yeah"she answers and come to the table "thanks for the food" we says and began to was pretty quiet….. I need to break this silence because the awkward between about us "tenma-san,how's the curry?did it taste good?""yeah good enough" she says and I felt relief and speak"that's good to hear"and there was the silence again so I just eat slowly and then she asks "why onee-san choose you to rehabilitates?" 0_0

 **Newbie author's note**

 **Chapter 4 is done!and THERE'S no title of ths chapter cause I'm out of ideas and I'm sorry about that so guys if you want to say feel free to write it (^_^).SEE YOU GUYS IN NEXT CHAPTER! (** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **)**


	5. Chapter 5:the heavenly reason

"Why did onee-san choose you to rehabilitate?" she asked. What a straightforward question…

"Why did your sister choose me to rehabilitate you?" I blinked.

Should I say it or not or should I lie? Well I think it's better if she knows the truth right?

"Well, because I'm charming and no girls can resist this angel so…." I went closer to her face. "Maybe someday you're gonna fell in love with me!" I winked.

Her face became crimson but she made a disgusted look. "I'd rather be a true fallen angel than to be in love with that face," she snapped.

I laughed, "Well, this is why your sister chose me…"

Flashback:

"Okay, students, settle down, our most talented angel, Tenma Zelel-san, has something to say," the principal announced.

Zelel-senpai begins to speak, "Well, hello there, young angels, I want to announce that I need someone who is brave and clever enough to go to the human world and save my sister!"

Everyone's in shock about that. What happened to her?!

Zelel-senpai continues, "Humans are very dangerous…and there are some demons who can influence some angels. If someone wants to volunteer meet me at the principal's office."

She bowed and walked away, leaving us in awe.

Heaven is full of gossip.

"Have you heard that Gabriel-senpai is in danger?"

"It's unbelievable, right?"

"Has she become a fallen angel?"

"I think so, maybe?"

My inspiration!

I rushed into the principal's office. "ZELEL-SENPAI!"

They stopped talking, and looked at me.

I think I interrupted them…oh no.

"What do you want, young man?" the principal questioned.

I looked at the principal and spoke, "Um…I heard that Gabriel-san is in danger so…I want to rehabilitate her! And I'm the same age as her…so I'm capable enough to discipline her!"

They were shocked.

"Then start packing things up, because from now on you're gonna rehabilitate her," Zelel-senpai said, smiling with satisfaction.

I'm really happy I was chosen to discipline her… well I'm the only one who volunteered…

"But Zelel-senpai…can I know what's the reason?"

She giggled, "Ha-ha, sorry, I forgot to explain!" She continued, "I didn't tell the principal that she's a fallen angel so I made a story and somehow it worked.." She had a sad smile on her face.

She loves her little sister so much that she will lie just for her younger sister's sake…but it's not the same I feel about Gabriel-san! I really love Gabriel-san!

END OF FLASHBACK

After I tell that she hit my head.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled.

"WELL, WHAT'S YOUR REASON THAT YOU DECIDED TO REHABILITATE ME?!" she yelled back.

Shoot! I didn't tell her that and I don't WANT to tell her that. It's the wrong timing! Make a story! Make a story!

"Well I asked a sheep if I should rehabilitate you or not!"

I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"A sh-sheep? What are you, a sh-shepherd?"

Wait…why I did tell her that?!

"I-I MEANT TAPRIS-CHAN! YES! TAPRIS CHAN ASKED ME TO REHABILITATE YOU BECAUSE I'M HER LAST HOPE! AND SHE'S FLUFFY, CUTE AND CALM LIKE SHEEP!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

My inspiration laughed. "Yeah, yeah, mister sheep-lover."

"Hey, you're gonna stay up late, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah! So let me stay up late! There's an event now so I really need to stay up late!" she explained.

"Are you afraid of being disciplined?" I teased. She blushed.

"WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD I BE AFRAID OF THAT?!"

I don't think she knows she's shouting at me…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna ask you if you will sleep early and use your bed so I will sleep on the floor now but since ya will stay up late I'm going to use your bed…good night and good luck with your event," I said to her.

She shot me a fierce glare. "Good night to you too, hirabayashi," she mumbles and puts her headphones in her ears, focusing on she's doing.

Rehabilitating, huh…

I drifted off to sleep.

newbie author's note!

Yey!we finished the chapter 5!and I think there's no wrong grammar in the story (except of my note) why? BECAUSE I OR SHOULD I SAY WE HAVE BETA! TEN NEN TEN TEN (THAT'S MY VICTORY SOUND)LET ME INTRODUCE HER SHE IS….SHE IS…SHIZU!HER PEN NAME IS ANIMEISHEAVEN CHECK HER OUT,SHE'S AWESOME BUT (she is ANTISOCIAL)JUST KIDDING, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if ya have somethin to say or comment then write a review below I will gladly accept it! SEE YA GUUUUUYS… IN NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Friends and curiosity!

Joshua's pov:

I woke up at the knock coming from the door, so I opened my eyes and get up and GABRIEL was beside me then my cheeks started to heat. I stared her sleeping face… _she really look an angel, an angel that is not corrupted by human technology, an angel that everyone loves at her loving personality…dang I adored her in every way…_ so I lightly pinch my cheeks and hopped off to the bed but she unconsciously grab my hand and mumbled something "please….stay…."that make me stopped. _Sleep talking huh…. "_ I will stay with you, no matter what _"_ I whispered at her and smiled then I hurried to opened up the door and see vignette.

"you're still sleeping josh-kun?" she asks.

"yep, but I heard someone knocking in the door, and Gabriel is sleeping."

"you're cute at PJ's josh-kun" she giggles and I'm embarrassed now

"u-um….come in vigne! I just gonna change" I immediately said and let her come inside then close the door and quickly changed my clothes "why did you come here so early vigne? got plans with Gabriel?" I said while making coffee for the both of us and brushing my teeth at the same time

"well yeah…I'm gonna buy some groceries with gab..but she's sleeping that's unusual and cleaning her mess before she sleeps…are ya being strict to her or something? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ "she answers and asks a question.

"eh?(゜-゜)" I gave her coffee and surprisingly it's clean and I'm kinda confused..but at least she starting to change…"well I'm not strict to her! we can discuss it later" I said it to her then I drink my coffee then prepare breakfast for gabriel then after that. I placed it on a table and we go out then went to the market and have a lil fun conversation and we stopped at the café and discuss with her about earlier "well…is it so? I didn't know that about Gabriel..maybe she's changing...somehow" I said it to her with the smile. "then… your objective gonna be fast enough to finish… I know you're really close with Gabriel and I think you like her.." she says with the gloomy expression…"how can ya say that vigne? am i really that obvious?"I ask her, trying not to show I'm surprised.

"well…not really, but your eyes is too expressive.. expressing how really happy you are when you next to gab.." she teased... _well..I'm doomed when Gabriel and Zelel-san if they know about it… and, staying here is nearly come to an end..but…the thing I just said this morning…..ugh! so frustrating!_

"don't worry, I won't tell that to anyone even to gab, even I'm a demon I can keep a secret, and somehow I get to know you a little" she says with a reassuring smile….

A few hours later after we buy some things that I needed and having fun, we say goodbye to each other and make our way to our apartment and expected, Gabriel is awake now since its noon and I think she already ate too.

"I'll be back before dinner" she says and headed to the front door, ready to leave

"h-hey! where are you going tenma-san?!" I asked her, I need to know where she'll be going, maybe she have boyfriend already?! or maybe…..

"uh….none of your business?" she said sarcastically and then walked away…. _hey!_

I sighed, she has own decisions and interests too so she can do what she wants. Speaking of interest, I decided to opened her laptop…. _It's not she had something to hide here right? So I'm not invading someone's privacy but using her own things might be the problem._

Hmm…I wonder what game she plays. It makes me nervous and look dumb here and then someone ring on the doorbell so I immediately shut down the laptop and headed to the front door to opened it and the I saw the loud red-headed demon…ugh, what's with this girl?!

"gabriel! I, satania kurumizawa mcdo-wait, where's gabriel?" she asked, I don't know either then she speaks up again "then you! Lowly class angel! I challenged you into a game where you can't beat me! NYAHAHAHA!" really? What the problem of this demon? -,-

"okay, what game?" I asked, not showing any interest on her. She laughed and answered "shogi! Where gabriel beat me once just because of her luck but this time I will show no mercy even how lucky you are!" oh….who cares? Let's just get over it.

"then let's play it fair and square, shall we?"someone interrupt and that kinda startled me, how did she get here that I don't even know her presence?!

"why are ya always following me you filthy creature?!" and raphiel just smiled and praise satania without a single hint of sincerity and that dim-witted demon just got on the trap.

"let's just play so ya can go back to your home already" I said it with annoyance and we started the game and after a few tries….an idiot still trying to win while raphiel-san just smiled with full of bliss seeing the demon still trying what is impossible, and not gonna lie it's kinda fun doing this. The sun was setting and the scenery is just…pleasant to the eyes, satania have given up and suddenly declared

"I just go easy on you Joshua! but next time you'll see the cunning and unmatched wits!" and she laugh again and raphiel is just enjoying this!

"yeah, yeah go home now" I replied and satania marched out and leave the room and raphiel turns to face me and said "thank you josh-kun for your time to play with satania, I really enjoy it and hope you are too" yeah rapiel-san you really enjoy how hopeless your toy about winning the game. I nodded as response so she bowed and leave. I sighed, what a great day I had. And I realized that gabriel find friends who are fun to be with even her attitude is like that. Then someone opened the front door

"I'm home" she stated and started to open her laptop and played.

"welcome back" I answered back with a gentle smile and her face flushed when she saw that but she just continue on what she's doing and I begin to do the things I should.

 **Newbie Author's note!**

 **soooo this one is really long, no kidding but still i hope you guys like it! ^0^**


End file.
